The present invention relates to a method and apparatus for the manufacture and placement of elongated micro identifiers into various goods and articles, such as into cloth, labels, sewings and others.
Identifying indicia have been placed on micro labels and micro dots for the identification of the origin of goods for some time and the uses thereof are expanding very rapidly. Manufacturers desiring to identify and control gray market goods and counterfeit goods, have numerous uses for micro labels and micro dots. In order to be most effective, the micro labels and micro dots must be concealed within the goods or the packaging for the goods such that they are not easily detected or removed.
Prior micro labels gave been directed to achieve the smallest micro label size practical and have typically been circular, i.e. xe2x80x9cmicro dotsxe2x80x9d or square shaped, i.e. xe2x80x9cmicro squaresxe2x80x9d. The prior micro labels have emphasized the micro size and making it as difficult as possible for the micro labels to be detected by the human eye. The micro labels heretofore utilized and concealed have been of such size and configuration that the width is substantially the same as the height, as in squares, circles and rectangles.
While manufacturing techniques are becoming more advanced and more efficient in making the micro labels, the efficient application of the micro labels to certain products and goods is too cumbersome and difficult and the micro labels are not therefore utilized to their fullest possible extent, despite a long felt need in numerous industries.
An example of such an industry is the clothing industry, where there are significant problems with gray market and counterfeit goods. However, micro labels heretofore available for concealment have not been sufficiently reliably concealed or affixed to clothing due to the small size, difficulty in handling and difficulty in efficiently attaching and concealing the micro labels to the clothing.
In the manufacturing process for micro labels, a series of unique identifiers are imposed on a continuous reel of microfilm, as shown in FIG. 1. The typical microfilm is sixteen (16) millimeters (mm) wide and comes in numerous different lengths. While the unique identifiers on the continuous microfilm can be longitudinally or transversely arranged or oriented, the identifiers are normally configured transversely in a plurality of rows, each row containing the unique identifier repeatedly and serially imaged thereon.
In applications wherein a micro dot is to be cut from the microfilm, the size of the punch pin utilized to punch the microfilm and thereby create the micro dot corresponds to the size and relative horizontal and vertical spacing of the identifiers and rows of identifiers on the film, such that no matter where the microfilm is punched, at least one complete identifier is contained on the micro dot created. The microfilm is then typically punched by a micro film punches with a plurality of circular or square cross-sections, thereby creating a plurality of micro labels which then have to be concealed and affixed to the desired goods.
FIG. 3 shows an example of a micro label referred to as a micro dot. As can be seen from this magnified view, there is at least one complete identifier on the micro dot.
Efficiently and reliably concealing and affixing micro dots to cloth and clothing presents many problems, is very difficult and labor intensive. The micro dots are so small, they are difficult to handle, place and attach. For a typical clothing manufacturer to conceal and affix micro dots to clothing generally requires an additional and time consuming step in the manufacturing process. There has not heretofore been a sufficiently effective or efficient way to conceal or affix the micro labels into goods, especially on a rapid or commercial basis, although the need is well recognized.
The forenamed recognized needs have not heretofore been sufficiently fulfilled by any existing apparatus or method. The present invention addresses the problems and needs associated with the efficient and effective manufacture of more easily handled micro labels and the application of micro identifiers to certain goods such as cloth, clothing, labels, fabric and other goods.
The present invention, novel and unique from prior attempts to address the problems and needs identified above, cuts the microfilm containing a plurality of rows of identifiers longitudinally into continuous micro label strips. The continuous micro label strips are then handled according to the specific application.
Using clothing as an example, the present invention therefore has the advantage of being much more easily handled and sewable on or weavable into clothing or to labels and other tags, which are then affixed to the clothing.